


Moral Compass

by VenueWings



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abduction, Drax apparently met Loki before, Enemies, First Meetings, Illusions, Kidnapping, Light Angst, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki and Gamora call each other siblings, Mocking, Protective Gamora, Protectiveness, Speeches, Team Dynamics, Team Feels, Team Up, Teamwork, Thor's really concerned, Thor-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4240176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenueWings/pseuds/VenueWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the GOTG Kink Meme: Compared to the other four, Peter is kind of a small time criminal. No murders on his rap sheet, nothing worse than a little bit of stealing and smuggling and brawling. Because of this, he feels a little bit insecure, thinking that he must look pathetic in the eyes of his badass team. Thing is, said badass team feels that Peter is better than all of them exactly because he managed to live so long with the Ravagers without ever going "really bad". Being "not as bad" as them all, they consider him the "moral compass" of the team. </p><p>The Avengers and Guardians meet up, there is no misunderstanding for the heroes to fight, but Loki's being his cruel self and the Guardians really want Peter back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moral Compass

Loki, Thor thought dryly, was proving really good at uniting people against him as the common enemy. 

Like the Avengers when they first met, the Guardians had not taken to being cooperative when they first met Earth’s superhumans. Of course the Migardians had not taken the dismissals well, and the initial misunderstanding got them all at each others’ throats until the Guardians’ leader had shouted for them to stop and revealed himself to be Migardian ‘outside of the Asgard Empire it’s Terran’ origins, one self-titled Star Lord Peter Quill and leader of the Guardians of the Galaxy. 

It’s then that Thor recognizes who they were – news of what happened in Xander had spread – but as had often happened, he realized it later than his brother did. The whole reason the Guardians were here had been to chase after some fugitive from Xander, and Loki had thought it funny to send the fugitive to Migard. When Loki realized who had come for his latest prank, the trickster decided to grab Peter and run. 

It wasn’t funny for Thor, the Guardians had nearly killed him when Thor got between them and his escaping brother. Gamora had recognized the royal heir of the Asgard empire and looked as if she would have still viciously attack him, and only when the rest of the Avengers had intervened and proven that Migardians/Terrans were not as fragile as the rest of the galaxy thought did she stop. As it turned out, it was not just for Peter’s sake either. 

“I met Loki once, he did indeed, mention you.” 

“He did?” They were all at the rooftop of Avengers tower, where the Guardians had parked their spacecraft. Tony was dying to take the ship apart, Rocket was in the unique position of defending the ship from being dissembled, the other Guardians and Avengers were warily standing beside each other. Thor, used to intergalactic races, had been the first to break the silence and Gamora had been the first to response. 

“He spoke of the brother who mocked his studies, dismissed his magic, went around picking fights, and saw no problem beating up people for the sake of starting said fight.” 

Thor looked heartbroken, but Steve was more interested in something else, “When did you meet Loki?” 

“Right before he was told to prepare for the invasion of your planet.” 

“What?!” 

“Steve,” Thor had done a more detailed introduction then, “Gamora is known by many names now, Guardian of the Galaxy, Defender of Xander, but she was also once Daughter of Thanos.” 

“The guy you said provided the Chitauri army to your brother?” Tony didn’t seem overly concerned. “Huh, you’re not just helping us because you’re going through your alien equivalent of rebelling against daddy are you?” 

“Thanos is not my family,” Gamora snarled. 

“Obviously not, or Thor would have started swinging his hammer around as soon as he saw you. He obviously doesn’t seem to think we should kill or capture you, but would Loki feel the same?” 

“If Loki was his old self, he wouldn’t kidnap someone and lay low, he’ll be doing something as soon as he can,” Drax added. Thor turned to him, astonished. 

“You know my brother too?” 

“I believe he was in disguise, an illusion, at the time of our meeting.” Drax’s voice was steady and calm, but the Avengers remembered how angry he had been when Loki had first grabbed Peter. “I had just begun my spree of revenge killing, my reputation as the Destroyer was just starting, he may have been present in one of my more…unpleasant fights. I did not hurt him then,” Drax’s lips curled into a feral look, “I will this time, if he hurts the one person who I…” 

“Oh please, do finish that line, I’m curious to hear what you’ll confess,” Loki smiled at them from the ledge, and everyone instantly went on high alert. 

Everyone except Rocket, who sniffed the air and spoke: “Stand down, idiots, that’s just a projected image, not real.” 

“Good evening to you as well.” Loki was named silver-tongue, and his voice matched it, honey tone with acid words. Thor remembered his more reckless days when he had dismissed the power of Loki’s words, and Clint was uncomfortably reminded of receiving orders from that compelling, melodious voice.

“Loki,” Gamora’s voice was notably not hostile, “I don’t know why you took Peter, but you should know, it won’t be just us coming. Xander sees Peter as a friend, the _Nova Corps_ see Peter as a friend, whatever you think you gain from taking him, it will not be worth it.” 

There was a pause as Loki and Gamora looked at each other, and Loki sighed. “Sentiment is something I would expect from the oaf, not from you, sister.” 

Instinctively Thor wanted say something, but Natasha shot him a look. 

“I certainly didn’t expect the deadly Drax the Destroyer to fall for the same Migardian, or two of the most infamous bounty hunters outside of the Nine Realms to do the same.” 

“And you’ll find out just how we became so infamous if you don’t hand Quill over,” Rocket snarled. 

“I am Groot!” 

“That’s right, we’ll gladly break a few intergalactic laws to get to him.” 

“I do not think it wise to say so right in front of the Asgardian prince,” Drax’s eyes were hard, “but my friend, you are right. I care not for royal immunities and borders…” 

“None of us do,” Gamora didn’t break her gaze from Loki, “Not when one of ours is at risk.” 

Loki let out another sigh, one that sounded long-suffering and in the manner usually reserved for the most stubborn, or Thor. “Maybe you can help me understand something, and I must admit I can’t understand it, this attachment of yours. I imagine this must have started earlier: All of you, on your knees in front of an invincible enemy who has destroyed your worlds and murdered your families, forcing you to stand and move only so you will kill others who have also lived on their knees. Bleeding and crying and desperate for vengeance and death, for your perceived enemies and perhaps even for yourself, until one day this petty thief that you’ll have first dismissed turned out to be your salvation, like this angel coming to your darkness and turning the light back on again.” 

There was no magic, but by the expressions on the Guardians’ faces Loki might as well had cast a spell. Loki continued.

“He’s there, never angry or hateful, as if just there for you. He may cause you trouble, distract you and frustrate you, with his own rap sheet and list of crimes, but nothing serious. No murders, nothing worse than a little bit of stealing and brawling, and more empathy than any of you can handle. An individual who has shown to care for you without asking for anything in return, who would put himself in danger if it means he can help someone, if it can help you.

“I imagine that none of you have had someone like that before, or maybe you have but it was so long ago it might as well be in a different lifeline. He’s so much better, he deserves so much better, and you don’t want him to leave now. He will guide you to the light you so convert but never dared approach, you can trust him to do that, but it must horrify you that you can feel that. There is a part of you that wants to lock him away somewhere safe because you’ll always be afraid now, that someone will snuff out that light, that someone will _take him away_ from you.” 

Loki spoke to all of them and it was like he was speaking to them individually, putting into words what the Guardians had felt but never voiced. The liesmith with the observant eyes and careful words, dangling his accomplishments in front of them like bait. _I have him, I have your precious Star-lord_. Rocket’s fur bristled, Drax’s hands clenched into fists and Gamora felt her blood go ice cold. 

Since they’ve become a team, Peter had always been there as a constant presence. Breaking up fights, explaining why some things shouldn’t be done, watching their backs, providing what comfort he could and distractions when he couldn’t. They had all watched for signs, to see if he would snap and become like the uncontrollable brutes the Ravagers were known to be, but he never did. Silently and unanimously, the Guardians had decided that Peter would indeed make a good leader, trusting his judgement sometimes over their own. 

Losing Peter would _destroy_ them. 

And this, Thor realized, could be Loki's reasoning. The Guardians were all former criminals and thugs, all with an impressive rap sheet, and without their leader may end up employing their old methods.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on October 2014


End file.
